A powered fastener tool may be used for driving fasteners, e.g., nails or staples, into workpieces. A fastener tool may include a housing, a handle extending from the housing, a nosepiece coupled to the housing, a trigger for actuating the fastener tool, and a magazine for holding one or more fasteners. The housing may house a driving mechanism used to drive the fastener from the nosepiece into a workpiece. The driving mechanism may be powered by pneumatic, electrical, mechanical, and/or combustion energy.